¡Deberían de haber escuelas yōkai!
by nyanko1827
Summary: Posiblemente lo más difícil de su misión sería infiltrarse en la escuela, porque mirase por donde mirase, había un montón de alumnos vestidos en un uniforme negro con peinados estrafalarios vigilando la escuela.
1. Primeros Encuentros

**Autora: **Nyanko1827.

**Crossover: **KHR!/Inuyasha.

**Summary: **Posiblemente lo más difícil de su misión sería infiltrarse en la escuela, porque mirase por donde mirase, había un montón de alumnos vestidos en un uniforme negro con peinados estrafalarios vigilando la escuela.

**Pareja: **No estoy muy segura… dejaré que me deis ideas por los reviews.

**Disclaimer: **KHR! © Akira Amano-sensei e Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi-sensei.

**N/A: **Una idea que no se ni por donde cogerla, espero que vosotras/os sí~

**Advertencias: **KHR está situado después del Arco de Shimon pero antes del Arco de los Arcobaleno. Inuyasha es Post Canon pero con pequeños detalles alterados. Mayoritariamente POV Shippo pero no será narrado en primera persona. Posiblemente OoC.

**Aclaraciones:**

—Habla personajes —

—_Habla __animal (es decir, gruñidos por parte de Shippo en su forma de zorro) —_

–Pequeñas aclaraciones–

«Pensamientos Shippo y/o Tsuna»

* * *

**¡Deberían de haber escuelas ****yōkai!**

**Capítulo I**

**Primeros Encuentros.**

_No hay derecho, Okaa-chan. ¡Si hay escuelas para humanos, debería de haber para __yōkais! ¡Quiero ir a la escuela!_

* * *

Acababan de darle la peor noticia de su vida: No había escuela para yōkais. ¿Cómo esperaba su madre adoptiva que él aprendiese todos los trucos que un yōkai kitsune debe saber? Sin ningún maestro estaba más claro que el agua que no iba a aprender nada. Pero nada, nada, NADA.

Y lo único que recibía de su adorada, gentil e inocente madre adoptiva era un—: Lo siento, cariño, pero no puedo hacer nada.

¡No podía hacer nada! ¡Eso era imposible! Su madre adoptiva, su idolatrada madre adoptiva debía hacer algo. Quejarse a algún tribunal supremo sobre la injusticia que había en no enseñar a los demonios; sobre la desfachatez de discriminar a los yōkai porque son mejores –y no era un engreído, era un hecho– que los humanos.

Pero no, su querida madre estaba sumida en los libros de su nueva escuela, estudiando para no quedarse la última de la clase, según ella porque—: Hay un alumno que se dedica a morder hasta la muerte a los herbívoros vagos.

¡¿Y ese alumno qué se cree?! ¡Aquí los que son carnívoros y 'muerden hasta la muerte' son los demonios, no los humanos! Y es que eso era el colmo. Un yōkai tenía a una escuela sumida en el terror y no había ido a buscarle para ser su maestro.

¡Qué se había creído ese demonio! ¿¡Creía que era mejor que él!? Pues porque sea un cachorro no significa que no tenga sus trucos bajo la manga, porque tenía y muchos. Lo único que pedía era un poco de atención para que le enseñasen lo esencial y así poder investigar en esta época donde habían inventado los deliciosos pocky y todo tipo de dulces.

Vale, también estaba el factor de que no sabía que especie de demonio era, ni que poderes poseía. Pero la transformación –sobre todo en humano– era algo que cualquier yōkai debía saber. Era esencial para poder mezclarse entre los mortales y no ser detectado.

¡Si Kirara era mucho mejor que él en eso!

La gata había aprendido, ella sola, a enseñar una sola cola y la muy condenada en lugar de explicarle cómo hacerlo, le maullaba lindamente y le pedía que le rascase las orejas. ¿Dónde se es visto eso?

…

¡Oh! Que seguramente queréis saber el por qué Kirara y Shippo están en la era moderna en lugar de en el Sengoku Jidai.

La cosa es sencilla, después de derrotar a Naraku y antes de que el pozo se sellara, Kagome se había aferrado a Shippo; y Kirara había saltado en su hombro por orden de Sango para que la protegiese. Aunque ella muchas veces había dicho que la era moderna no era peligrosa, vale, tenía sus peligros pero al menos no te saltaban los demonios al voltear una esquina.

Bueno, pues entre unas cosas y otras, Kagome junto con Shippo y Kirara habían aparecido en el fondo del pozo –con este quedando sellado–. Al entrar en la casa de la miko, su madre, abuelo y hermano pequeño les dieron la bienvenida, el llanto por parte de Kagome no se había echo de esperar.

La pelinegra se había pasado toda la tarde hasta quedarse dormida en brazos de su madre llorando por su amor perdido –y a la vez no correspondido–. Pero todo tiene su parte buena, Shippo había pasado de ser huérfano a tener: mamá, abuela, tío y bisabuelo.

Una familia completa, lo único que le faltaba era un padre. Pero… prefería no compartir a su mamá, ya le había costado compartirla con Inuyasha, como para que ahora un vulgar humano que no se merece la atención de su madre se la robase. Eso sí que no.

Si quejarse no se quejaba, al menos, no se había quejado hasta que cuando el cachorro de kitsune había pedido ir a la escuela de yōkais para sacarse sus graduados, su madre le había salido con que de eso no había en esta época.

Y aquí es donde empezamos, con Shippo gritando, berreando y pataleando por todo el templo por no haber algo tan esencial como una escuela para demonios. Echándoles en cara el cómo esperaban que se convirtiera en un esplendido, imbatible, atractivo y poderoso yōkai kitsune.

Todo hubiera ido bien y la decepción se le hubiese pasado si su madre no hubiese llegado un día alegando que en su escuela había un demonio que se dedicaba a morder hasta la muerte y a llamar a todo ser viviente herbívoro.

Ahí se había vuelto todo más irritable y Shippo daba gracias a los Kamis porque su madre tuviese una paciencia inagotable. Admitía que a veces se comportaba como un crío y más con sus ochenta –largos– años, pero no podía evitarlo, para un demonio eso no era ni la edad adolescente pero sabía que para los humanos eso ya era una edad bastante madura.

Pero como se ha dicho, Shippo no podía evitarlo, su instinto le decía –más bien gritaba y demandaba– en aprender cuanto antes mejor porque quería proteger y ayudar a su nueva formada familia en lo que pudiese, por eso ver a su Okaa-chan levantada hasta altas horas de la noche, y no precisamente estudiando para la escuela sino buscando alguna forma para poder enseñarle a él en su tiempo libre, le estaba carcomiendo por dentro.

Le hacía sentirse mal por haberse comportado de una forma tan infantil porque lo último que le había gritado a su Okaa-chan en la última discusión de un solo lado que habían tenido había sido—: No hay derecho, Okaa-chan. ¡Si hay escuelas para humanos, debería de haber para yōkais! ¡Quiero ir a la escuela!

Y ahí se había terminado la cena para su querida mamá, ella se había levantado sin terminarse nada del plato y dirigiéndose hacía el cobertizo –donde sabía que su bisabuelo guardaba todos los pergaminos sobre el Sengoku Jidai y otras épocas– no había aparecido hasta que él se encontraba en la cama de su mamá y ella había entrado en la habitación con un montón de pergaminos, estudiándolos uno por uno. Buscando ves-a-saber-que-cosa para que él estuviese contento y olvidando que al día siguiente ella tenía un examen.

A la mañana siguiente el kitsune había sido levantado por su mamá contenta y eufórica, enseñándole un pergamino donde indicaba la forma en que debía manejar su yōki y la cantidad exacta que debía utilizar para que formase una ilusión perfecta de él en humano.

Su primera reacción había sido saltar en brazos de su Okaa-chan y pedirle disculpas por los malos ratos que la había hecho pasar; su segunda reacción, coger el pergamino e irse a la parte trasera del templo para no molestar a nadie. Tenía un nuevo objetivo en mente:

Aprender el truco antes de que su Okaa-chan se fuera a la escuela y seguirla para poder decirle todas las respuestas del examen.

¿Cómo lo haría? Eso aún no lo sabía, pero lo que si sabía era que su mamá no iba a suspender el examen por haberse comportado como un niño malcriado. Con lo adulto que se había comportado cuando buscaban los fragmentos de la Shikon no Tama y se enfrentaban a Naraku y sus encarnaciones.

…

Posiblemente lo más difícil de su misión sería infiltrarse en la escuela, porque mirase por donde mirase, había un montón de alumnos vestidos en un uniforme negro con peinados estrafalarios vigilando la escuela.

«Este yōkai tiene muy bien vigilada la escuela de Okaa-chan», pensó Shippo saltando de árbol en árbol sin ser detectado. «Pero son simples humanos, fáciles de eludir», el kitsune soltó una risita traviesa a la vez que se escondía entre las hojas del árbol y observaba por las ventanas para encontrar a su Okaa-chan.

Sin duda la escuela tenía su encanto, transmitía una paz que le había sido muy difícil de encontrar en esta era, una paz que sólo encontraba en los brazos de su Okaa-chan, en el templo donde vivía ahora o sentado en las raíces del Goshinboku. Si fuera por él, ahora mismo se acomodaría en la rama donde estaba y echaría una siesta hasta que su mamá saliese de la escuela, pero como tenía una misión que cumplir debía posponer la siesta para más tarde.

—Bien, por aquí no hay nadie. Kirara debemos irnos hacia la otra parte de la escuela a ver si Okaa-chan está ahí, ¿entendido?

La gata le respondió con un maullido y los dos saltaron de árbol en árbol hasta llegar a la parte trasera de la escuela, pero lo que el pequeño Shippo no sabía era que la escuela estaba plagada de diminutas cámaras de vigilancia donde cierto asesino a sueldo las usaba para vigilar/espiar a su alumno bueno para nada.

Los dos llegaron a la parte trasera de la escuela y de nuevo, su Okaa-chan no se encontraba en ninguna de esas clases. «¿Dónde estará? Tenía un examen así que no puede estar muy lejos», como si Kirara hubiera leído sus pensamientos le respondió con un maullido haciendo que los ojos de Shippo se abriesen en sorpresa.

—¡Tienes razón Kirara! Es posible que el examen no sea a primera hora, que fallo. ¿Ahora que hacemos? —la gata inclinó la cabeza moviendo una de sus orejas—. ¡Cierto, podemos explorar la escuela! Buena idea, Kirara.

La gata de dos colas maulló saltando del árbol y dirigiéndose hacia una de las ventanas que estaba entreabierta, al entrar en el salón de clases se dieron cuenta de que estaba vacío –cosa extraña a las ocho y media de la mañana– y que la maleta de su Okaa-chan estaba encima de una de las mesas.

—Okaa-chan no debe de estar lejos, Kirara —Shippo exclamó contento—. Ahora sólo debemos encontrarla y seguirla durante toda la mañana… —Kirara maulló rascando con una de sus pequeñas garras la puerta—. Ahora la abro, que impaciente estás chica.

Dejando la puerta un poco entreabierta, Shippo se transformó en un kitsune del tamaño de Kirara para llamar menos la atención y con el hocico terminó de abrir la puerta para que los dos saliesen a explorar mientras buscaban a la miko.

…

—¿Eh? ¿Qué es eso? —se preguntó cierto asesino a sueldo al ver que la puerta del salón de clases de dos de los guardianes se abría y salían… ¿dos animales?—. ¿Un zorro y un gato? ¿Qué alumno ha sido tan necio como para traer animales a clase sabiendo del reinado de Hibari sobre Nami-chuu?

Y lo más curioso de los dos pequeños animales era que se comunicaban, nunca antes se había imaginado que un felino estuviese junto a un canino, era inaudito por no decir que antinatural. Pero si el alumno o alumna que los había traído los había criado desde que eran cachorros entonces, y sólo entonces, podría ser normal que no se comiesen unos a otros.

—Bueno, parece que Dame-Tsuna tiene un nuevo trabajo~

Dicho eso, el Arcobaleno del Sol salió de su escondite y se dirigió hacia la clase de su alumno bueno para nada, obligándole, a él y a sus guardianes, a buscar a los dos animales. Porqué, según el asesino a sueldo, un buen jefe debe saber domesticar cualquier persona y/o animal.

—Yamamoto, ¿sabes dónde se encuentra Onii-san?

—Si no me equivoco… diría que está en el gimnasio con sus compañeros de clase, algo sobre una extrema prueba física.

Tsuna asintió con la cabeza y encabezó la partida de búsqueda, si algo le había quedado claro en todas las veces que Reborn le había ordenado algo era: Haz siempre lo que el asesino a sueldo quiera. Por eso, si el Arcobaleno del Sol mandaba buscar a dos animales, ellos buscaban a esos dos animales.

«Una lástima que Enma-kun esté en Italia por no-sé-qué-asuntos de la familia, si estuviese aquí podría ayudarme en esta tontería», lloriqueo el décimo observando como las pistas del gimnasio empezaban a vislumbrarse.

En las pistas, el profesor vio acercarse a Tsuna y a sus tres guardianes, hastiado por las múltiples interrupciones que todos los profesores suelen tener por parte del décimo y su infernal tutor en casa –claro, esto nadie lo diría en voz alta–, directamente le dijo al guardián del sol y al de la nube que podían irse sin siquiera escuchar la patética excusa que seguramente le darían.

—HEY SAWADA, ¿qué sucede al extremo? —preguntó Ryohei una vez llegó junto a sus cuatro kohai.

—Espero que sea importante, herbívoro.

Nervioso por el súbito interés que estaba causando, no sólo a sus dos guardianes sino también a toda la clase masculina de estos, decidió indicarles que le siguiesen antes de contarles lo sucedido.

Las expresiones no se habían hecho de esperar. El Guardián del Sol estaba extasiado de poder entrenar en la búsqueda de dos animales que se habían infiltrado en la escuela y la ira que el Guardián de la Nube mostraba era palpable. Alguien había logrado traspasar sus defensas al introducir dos inofensivos animales, si habían podido hacer eso no podía ni imaginarse lo que podrían hacer.

Su escuela iba a desmoronarse, primero empezaban con dos animales, luego continuarían con las drogas, el tabaco, el alcohol, su amada escuela se vería abarrotada de pandilleros armados con tuberías, bates de béisbol, navajas y un sinfín de otras armas blancas.

Eso no iba a suceder en su amada escuela. Ah no, antes de que alguien se enterase de esta falla del Comité, iba a morder hasta la muerte a quien se había atrevido a demostrar que podían infiltrar cualquier cosa en su escuela.

—Voy a morder hasta la muerte al herbívoro osado —siseó sacando sus tonfas y empezando a buscar a los dos animales.

—Deberíamos encontrar a esas dos pobres criaturas antes de que las encuentre Hibari-san —sugirió Chrome desvaneciéndose en una densa niebla para poder salvar a los dos animales.

—C-Chrome-chan tiene razón. Yamamoto y Onii-san vosotros buscaréis juntos en el tercer piso, Gokudera-kun y yo buscaremos en el segundo —les instruyó el Décimo notando la mirada de felicidad que le mandaba el Guardián de la Tormenta.

—¿Y el primer piso, Tsuna?

—Seguro que Chrome-chan desviará como pueda la atención de Hibari-san en él para que tengamos tiempo en encontrarlos primero.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, los dos deportistas se fueron corriendo hacia el tercer piso mientras que Tsuna y Hayato se dirigían al segundo. Pero lo que no sabían ninguno de los Guardianes Vongola, es que la conversación fue escuchada por una de las compañeras de clase de Ryohei y Hibari.

—¿Shippo y Kirara están en la escuela? —se preguntó en un susurro antes de recordar el rostro airado del presidente del Comité Disciplinario—. ¡Dios mío! Esos chicos están en peligro como enojen a Shippo y Kirara.

La adolescente corrió en dirección a su profesora para pedirle permiso para irse y una vez obtenido empezó a concentrarse en el aura emitida por su hijo adoptivo y compañera de batallas.

—Segunda planta —susurró una vez les tuvo localizados.

…

Aterrorizado era una subestimación. Shippo estaba temblando pero no de miedo como muchos creerían al verle, no, Shippo estaba temblando de la emoción. Al poco de que él y Kirara saliesen del aula y empezasen a buscar a Kagome, la larga pared y el suelo por donde andaban habían empezado a destruirse, alguien había introducido alguna cosa para que estos estallaran en reducidas explosiones.

Pero no sólo había sucedido eso, insectos como abejas y cigarras habían empezado a seguirles como si estuviesen estudiando cada paso que daban. Cuerdas atadas al final de flechas salían disparadas de entre las paredes intentando cazarles. Jaulas aparecían del techo e intentaban encerrarles. Mini pistolas de agua salían de entre los marcos de las ventanas disparando potentes y dañinos chorros de agua.

Esto era pura emoción para alguien como él.

Alguien estaba intentando cazarles, alguien les había visto –aunque dudaba que le hubiera visto transformándose en zorro– y quería o deshacerse de los dos o quedárselos como animales domésticos.

Pero para mala suerte de este alguien, el pequeño kitsune y la nekomatta eran fieles a una sola persona, y esta sola persona es a la que estaban buscando.

«Como esto siga así tendremos que mostrar de que estamos hechos». Shippo soltó una risa traviesa que sonó como un gruñido en su forma animal. «Aunque todo hay que admitirlo, este yōkai tiene defensas muy buenas, sino fuera por el agudo olfato que Kirara y yo tenemos, seguro que alguna explosión ya nos hubiera dado, o por nuestro oído…», un maullido por parte de la gata sacó a Shippo de sus cavilaciones.

—_Yo también les huelo, Kirara. Parece que tenemos compañía._

Delante de los dos animales estaban el Guardián del Cielo y el de la Tormenta observando el gran destrozo que había por la planta. Tsuna empezó a sudar a mares, imaginándose distintos escenarios en los que él podría ser mordido hasta la muerte. Gokudera, por su parte, observaba con gran fascinación todo el esfuerzo que había hecho el asesino a sueldo para capturar a esas dos bestias que tantos problemas les estaban dando.

—Habéis tardado mucho —Reborn salió de uno de sus escondites parándose en frente de su dame-estudiante y guardián—. Como podéis ver, he empezado el trabajo sin vosotros.

—¡REBORN! —el grito resonó por los otros dos pisos alertando a los otros cuatro guardianes que su jefe había dado con los intrusos—. ¡HIBARI-SAN VA A MATARME! —eso informó al Guardián de la Nube que tendría extra de diversión.

—Tsk, tsk —el asesino a sueldo movió el dedo índice en negación—, para capturar a los intrusos no se debe escatimar en poder y recursos. Cualquier cosa es valida, siempre y cuando termines capturándoles.

—Claro como quien va a ser mordido seré yo y no…

—¡Eso es impresionante, Reborn-san! —le elogió el Guardián de la Tormenta sin darse cuenta que acababa de interrumpir a su amado jefe—. Sabía que aún me quedaban muchas cosas por aprender de usted.

«No le animes, Gokudera-kun», se lamentó el Décimo con la cabeza gacha al haber perdido –nuevamente– la discusión contra Reborn.

Los dos adolescentes y el adulto en cuerpo de bebé rodearon a los dos animales mientras esperaban que los otros guardianes apareciesen, poco tiempo después y unos cuantos tonfazos hacia Tsuna, Shippo y Kirara se veían rodeados por seis adolescentes y un bebé.

—_Kirara, Okaa-chan también se está acercando —_los guardianes se retiraron un paso al oír al zorro gruñir_—. Cuando esté más cerca atacamos._

La nekomatta le contestó con un siseo advirtiéndole que le había escuchado pero a la vez manteniendo a los humanos lejos de ellos.

—Estarán vacunados contra la rabia, ¿cierto? —Yamamoto se rascó la parte trasera de la cabeza no tan seguro de que saliesen ilesos de esta pequeña aventura.

—Estúpido fanático del béisbol, si te fijas en el pelaje verás que están bien cuidados y en forma. Cosa que significa, que tienen todas y cada una de las vacunas que necesiten. Usa la cabeza de vez en cuando.

El Guardián de la Lluvia rió con nerviosismo pero asintió y volvió a posicionarse, todos dieron un paso adelante cuando notaron que los dos animales movieron las orejas y sin que ninguno se lo esperase, el zorro saltó sobre la cabeza de Hibari sorprendiéndole, desequilibrándole y lanzándole sobre el Guardián del Sol que al intentar coger a Shippo terminó con las patas delanteras de este sobre su rostro más el peso extra del cuerpo del Guardián de la Nube chocando con el suyo hizo que los dos cayesen sobre Takeshi que al intentar sostener a los dos pesos extras terminó siendo aplastado por ellos.

Al mismo tiempo Kirara saltó hacía la cabeza de Chrome desequilibrándola y dirigiéndola para que cayese sobre Tsuna quien al no poder soportar el peso extra que suponía su Guardiana de la Niebla terminó cayendo hacía atrás y Hayato, siendo la buena mano derecha que era, intentó ayudar pero Shippo ya había terminado con sus tres oponentes y había decidido pasar entre las piernas del Guardián de la Tormenta haciéndole tropezar y cayendo con el Décimo y la Guardiana de la Niebla sobre él.

Los dos animales se alejaron del grupo que ahora estaba en caos y observaron a Reborn con el entrecejo fruncido y enseñándole los colmillos para cualquier movimiento que hiciese, una vez seguros de que el asesino a sueldo no iba a moverse –ya que estaba disfrutando de la torpeza que acababan de mostrar los guardianes presentes–, Shippo y Kirara saltaron en los brazos del espectador que tenían.

Dicho espectador no pudo contenerse más y empezó a reírse a carcajadas.

—Shippo… Kirara… ¿qué habéis hecho? —les preguntó una voz femenina entre risas.

Para sorpresa de todos –los guardianes empezaban a levantarse tan dignamente como podían–, el zorro se sumió en una especie de humo y cuando se disipó apareció un niño de unos siete años, de cabellos rojizos y atados con una cinta verde en una cola alta, de ojos verde esmeralda, y vestido en un yukata corto de color verde oliva y unas sandalias de madera.

Estaban tan absortos por lo que el zorro –ahora niño– acababa de hacer que ni se fijaron en quien le sostenía, fue cuando la risa del niño/zorro se unió a la de la espectadora que levantaron la vista para inspeccionarla.

Era de estatura media y llevaba puesto el uniforme de educación física, camiseta blanca de manga corta y unos shorts rojos junto a unos zapatos deportivos blancos, su cabello negro ónice estaba recogido en una cola alta dejando unos mechones que –junto a su flequillo– enmarcaban su rostro. Su piel era pálida pero no enfermiza y lo que más les extrañó fueron sus ojos de color azul cobalto.

Para una japonesa eso era extraño, pero teniendo en cuenta a los hermanos Sasagawa y a Chrome, pues… como que habían visto cosas más extrañas.

El primero en salir de la sorpresa y de levantarse con la poca dignidad que le quedaba, fue el Guardián de la Nube. Estaba decidido, por como esta alumna abrazaba al niño/zorro y al gato no había duda de que eran suyos. Ella había sido la osada en demostrar que fácilmente se podía hacer contrabando en su escuela, pero eso no quedaría ahí. No, iba a reforzar la vigilancia, iba a hacer que cada miembro del Comité Disciplinario chequease a los alumnos antes de que fuesen a las aulas.

Sí señor, iba a convertirse en algo peor a lo que ya era y todo gracias a que esta chica le había abierto los ojos de lo blando que había sido hasta ahora.

—Tú… —empezó Hibari con voz siniestra pero fue cortado por el asesino a sueldo.

—Ciaossu —la niña dejó de hablar con el niño/zorro para prestar atención a Reborn—, he de suponer que son tuyos —ella asintió con la cabeza—. Me gustaría saber cómo ha hecho eso el niño.

La adolescente en frente de ellos se quedó pensativa, dedujeron que pensando en qué o cómo decirle lo que acababan de ver. Pero si ella supiese que eso no era nada comparado con todo lo que habían visto…

Si ella supiese… les enviaría a un psiquiátrico para que les hicieran chequeos cerebrales y confirmasen que estaban cuerdos. «A veces tengo la tentación de entregarme a uno», pensó Tsuna suspirando.

—Era una ilusión —les dijo después de un largo silencio—. Shippo es muy bueno con ellas, puede convertirse en el animal, objeto o persona que quiera y nadie se daría cuenta.

Todos quedaron en silencio observando la sonrisa de orgullo que mostraba la adolescente por la capacidad que tenía el niño, pero rápidamente voltearon hacia Chrome para que confirmase lo dicho por la pelinegra.

Sonrojada por la atención que estaba recibiendo, Chrome les contestó con un hilo de voz—: En ningún momento me di cuenta de que era una ilusión, el niño podría estar en el mismo nivel de Mukuro-sama… sino es que le ha superado ya…

Los ojos de los guardianes –excepto los de Hibari que lo hicieron minuciosamente– se abrieron como platos ante la sorpresa de que alguien podría igualar, sino superar, a Mukuro en el arte de las ilusiones.

—No sé quién es ese 'Mukuro-sama' —el niño dijo el nombre de Mukuro con burla—, pero no hay nadie que sea mejor en las ilusiones que nosotros los Ki… ¡Ouch! —se quejó al ser golpeado por la adolescente—. ¡Okaa-chan eso ha dolido!

—¿OKAA-CHAN? —exclamaron todos –excepto Hibari, Reborn y Chrome– por la sorpresa de que un niño de siete años sea el hijo de una adolescente de dieciséis años, era inaudito, además de que las cuentas no cuadraban.

¿Cómo iba a tener un hijo a la edad de nueve años?

—¿Cuántas veces he de decirte que te muerdas la lengua? —la adolescente reprendió al niño ignorando el estallido de los Guardianes Vongola.

—¿Eh? Pero sólo les estaba diciendo… —el maullido de la gata interrumpió al niño haciendo que este abriera los ojos como si una gran verdad le fuese revelada—. Lo siento, Okaa-chan. No me acordaba.

—Está bien —suspiró su 'Okaa-chan'—, la próxima vez piensa antes de hablar.

El niño dijo un silencioso y sumiso "Sí" y agachó la cabeza, avergonzado de ser reprendido delante de desconocidos, no sólo por su adorada Okaa-chan, sino también por su compañera de juegos y travesuras, Kirara.

Reborn carraspeó para llamar la atención de la adolescente y una vez la obtuvo sonrió.

—Es imposible que sea tú hijo —primero lo primero, lo que era obvio, aunque tuvo que explicarse cuando sintió la afilada y dura mirada de la chica en su pequeña persona, cosa que le extrañó—, eres demasiado joven para tener a un niño de siete años —aclaró.

Suavizando la mirada, la pelinegra le sonrió y le dijo—: Eso es porque adopté a Shippo cuando tenía cinco años.

Un coro de 'Oh' inundó el corredor, entendiendo finalmente la información que necesitaban para que todo fuese correcto.

—Ahora, sobre las ilusiones… —la incitó Reborn para que les contase hasta que estuviese satisfecho.

La chica quedó nuevamente en silencio, poniendo su dedo índice en su mentón, cerrando los ojos e inclinando la cabeza haciéndoles ver que estaba pensando cómo explicarles algo que ellos ya conocían, aunque claro, ella no tenía porque saberlo.

_..._

Su Okaa-chan estaba en una buena encrucijada, por su estupidez momentánea –también podría traducirse como la alegría de ver a su adorada mamá orgulloso de él– ella tenía que explicarles el como podía hacer ilusiones sin contarles que era un yōkai kitsune.

—Bueno… —empezó su mamá—… según Shippo, puede hacer ilusiones desde que tiene memoria. Es… ¡como un gran mago! —terminó explicándoles como si fueran niños de cinco años y alzando los brazos para enfatizar lo increíble que era como 'gran mago'.

Sin duda, su Okaa-chan era la mejor engañando a la gente –notad el sarcasmo– porque, sin duda, les había convencido. Estaban tan convencidos de que el pequeño kitsune era como un 'gran mago' que habían abierto la boca de sorpresa e incredulidad, aunque claro, dos de los seis adolescentes más el bebé miraban a su mamá como si acabase de golpearse la cabeza contra una pared y hubiese quedado más estúpida de lo que les parece.

—¡Perfecto! —exclamó el peliplateado—. Seguro que ha ella también le gusta el deporte.

—Qué insinúas con eso —le preguntó su mamá con voz tenue.

—Exactamente lo que parece —el peliplateado señaló al de cabellos negros y ojos marrones y al de cabellos grises y ojos de igual color—. Porque del mismo modo que estos dos, a ti también te falta cerebro.

—Cómo te…

—Es que acaso te crees que alguno de nosotros se ha creído esa tontería —el chico plateado se acercó a su Okaa-chan mostrando la diferencia de altura entre ellos y profundizó el ceño—. Es absurdo lo que has dicho. Simplemente deberías decir que puede usar la Llama de la Niebla.

«¿La Llama de la Niebla?», pensó Shippo observando de reojo el rostro confuso de su madre. «Parece ser que aún podremos salir de esta…».

—Tienes razón —el pequeño kitsune interrumpió a su Okaa-chan antes de que pudiese abrir la boca—. La culpa es mía, no le dije a Okaa-chan que domino la Llama de la Niebla por si acaso me tomaba por loco.

Shippo vio que el castaño le miraba con simpatía pero le ignoró agarrando la mano de su mamá y haciendo que se inclinara hacia él.

—¿Me perdonas, Okaa-chan? Pensé que no me creerías y que si te decía que quería ser un gran mago de mayor sería más creíble.

El pequeño kitsune le miró con los ojos acuosos y mordiéndose el labio inferior como si estuviese nervioso de la sentencia de su madre adoptiva, dicha madre adoptiva le sonrió con afecto y negó con la cabeza desestimando el que la hubiese engañado.

—No te preocupes, cariño. Cualquiera podría pensar que estabas loco si le hablases de algo como eso.

Siguiendo con el teatro, Shippo se enjuago las lágrimas con los puños y se abalanzó a su madre adoptiva, estrechándola en un fuerte y posesivo abrazo.

Los Guardianes de la Niebla, del Cielo, del Sol y de la Lluvia sonrieron al ver el acto de amor fraternal que se producía ante ellos, el Guardián de la Tormenta y de la Nube fruncieron el ceño y el tutor en casa les observaba con ojo crítico, sin terminar de creerse el pequeño teatro de madre e hijo.

Cuando Shippo y Kagome se separaron, Reborn volvió a tomar la palabra.

—Ahora que todo está aclarado —cosa que aún seguía sin creérselo—, será mejor que nos presentemos —Reborn miró a los seis adolescentes que estaban junto a él y empezó a presentarles—. Él es Tsunayoshi Sawada o Dame-Tsuna mi alumno.

El castaño se quejó ante el apodo pero igualmente se inclino.

—Takeshi Yamamoto.

El Guardián de la Lluvia le dio una sonrisa junto a una leve inclinación de cabeza.

—Hayato Gokudera.

El peliplateado se cruzó de brazos y volteó el rostro chasqueando la lengua en disgusto.

—Chrome Dokuro.

La única chica del grupo se inclino con nerviosismo.

—Ryohei Sasagawa.

El boxeador alzó los brazos dándole un extremo saludo.

—Kyoya Hibari.

El presidente del Comité Disciplinario le mandó una mirada fulminante, él aún tenía cuentas pendientes con Kagome.

—Y yo soy Reborn, un tutor en casa y asesino a sueldo.

A Tsuna casi le da un infarto por haber escuchado a su tutor presentarse, aunque a estas alturas ya debería estar acostumbrado no acababa de gustarle que un niño que no aparentaba más de cinco se presentase como asesino a sueldo.

—Encantada de conoceros, pero a Sasagawa-san y Hibari-san ya les conocía. Ahora nos toca a nosotros, ¿verdad? —Kagome miró a su hijo adoptivo y a su gata—. Él es Shippo y ella Kirara —Kagome señaló al kitsune y a la nekomatta—, y yo soy Kagome Higurashi, nueva alumna de Nami-chuu —terminó inclinándose ante los Guardianes Vongola y el asesino a sueldo, Shippo la imito y Kirara inclinó, levemente, la cabeza.

Después de las presentaciones, todo quedó en silencio, silencio que fue roto por Chrome al pedirle a Kagome si podía acariciar a Kirara, esta gustosa saltó del hombro derecho de su dueña hacia el de la Guardiana de la Niebla. Luego fue el turno de Hibari, él ya no podía retrasar más el castigo que debía recibir su compañera de aula.

—Herbívora —eso llamó la atención del pequeño kitsune—. Por traer a tú mascota y a tú hijo… —Hibari posicionó su tonfas—… serás mordida hasta la muerte.

A ninguno de los demás Guardianes les dio tiempo para detener al prefecto, este ya estaba a dos centímetros de Kagome cuando Shippo exclamó algo que le hizo detenerse de golpe.

—¡Okaa-chan me has mentido! ¡Él no es un demonio es un humano! —Shippo miraba con reproche a su mamá por haberle engañado mientras señalaba con el dedo índice a Hibari.

—Shippo —suspiró Kagome—. Es una forma que usé para describir a alguien cruel que se aprovecha del miedo de los más débiles —le explicó a su hijo haciendo que muchas bocas se abriesen de incredulidad.

Eso era el colmo para el Guardián de la Nube, le habían llamado demonio a él, quien se encargaba de la seguridad de Namimori y todo lo que era de Namimori. Le habían llamado demonio cuando él sólo hacía lo mejor para Namimori.

Un aura oscura empezó a cubrir al prefecto y antes de que pudiese dar acto final a la osada adolescente, Tsuna agarró la mano de Kagome mientras que Takeshi alzaba en brazos a Shippo y Chrome sujetaba fuertemente a la gata, y huyeron con Hayato y Ryohei siguiéndoles.

—Veo que Tsuna ha mejorado en reflejos. Ahora puede verte venir, Hibari —se burló Reborn desapareciendo por uno de sus muchos escondites dejando al Guardián de la Nube solo.

Mandando una ultima mirada amenazadora al corredor, Hibari empezó a caminar dirección a la sala de recepción.

—Aún quedan unas horas para que la escuela termine —sonrió con sadismo a la vez que guardaba sus tonfas—. Ya ajustaremos cuentas más tarde.

* * *

**N/A: **En un principio iba a ser un One-shot pero creo que tendrá unos dos o tres capítulos más, no lo sé.

De momento pondré General/Amistad como género, si queréis que haya algo de romance enviadme por review las parejas que queráis y en el segundo capítulo ya se sabrá quién está con quién. Si hay empates yo daré el veredicto final.

Antes que podáis matarme dejadme deciros que aunque esté trabajando en este, también trabajo en mis fics activos, ¿entendido? El problema es que me había quedado en un punto muerto intentando escribir el capítulo 13 de ¡¿Ese soy yo?! y tenía que despejarme un poco para no darme de cabezazos contra la pared. Pero he esperado a terminar el capítulo 13 antes de publicar este, así que, he sido una buena chica, ¿verdad?

Ahora una vez dada mi explicación, si aún queréis matarme lo entenderé.

Nos leemos.


	2. ¡¿Hay algo más que la mafia!

**Autora: **Nyanko1827.

**Pareja: **RebornKagome y toques de otras.

**Disclaimer: **KHR! © AkiraAmano-sensei e Inuyasha © RumikoTakahashi-sensei.

**N/A: **Para gran desilusión de muchas/os—nunca se sabe—no habrá yaoi. Es un fic hetero por tanto sólo habrá parejas chicoxchica, aunque KHR! no es KHR! sin no hay un toque que parezca y vaya haber yaoi en cualquier momento. Por eso, puede—aún no estoy segura—haber algunas situaciones que lo impliquen pero no por ello será un fic de chicoxchico. No será un TsuKag porque quiero a Tsuna con Chrome (una pareja que me fascina), tampoco estará con Hayato o Takeshi porque a ellos les quiero con Haru (¡sí, un triángulo amoroso!), Ryohei tampoco porque es clarísimo que está con Hana (además, es de las parejas hetero que más me gustan), y Hibari y Mukuro… es difícil verles con una mujer siendo amorosos, no digo que no sea posible (porque éstos dos con Kagome me gustan mucho).

Sobre Inuyasha; puede o no puede que aparezcan otros personajes de ésta grandísima serie, principalmente porque no quiero que sea un fic muy extenso, si se da la casualidad que dependiendo la escena puedan entrar por supuesto que lo harán, PERO, tampoco será un fic InuKag (no es que me disguste—aunque esté puesta en mi lista de parejas que no me gustan—simplemente que es una pareja canon y, por tanto, la prefiero en el animanga), tampoco será un Sesshome (pareja que me encanta) porque sino si que iba a extenderse mucho el fic y no quiero eso.

Dicho esto, espero que haya quedado claro el por qué he inclinado la balanza hacia esa pareja y no a cualquier otra que se haya propuesto. Y ahora viene el: ¿Si ibas a poner la pareja que tú querías para qué la votación? Por eso me disculpo, pero ha sido algo de última hora, y no me he podido resistir a poner esta pareja.

**Advertencias: **KHR está situado después del Arco de Shimon pero antes del Arco de los Arcobaleno. Inuyasha es Post Canon pero con pequeños detalles alterados. Mayoritariamente POV Shippo pero no será narrado en primera persona. Posiblemente OoC.

**Aclaraciones:**

—Habla personajes —

—_Habla __animal (es decir, gruñidos por parte de Shippo en su forma de zorro) —_

—Pequeñas aclaraciones—

«Pensamientos personajes».

* * *

**¡Deberían de haber escuelas ****yōkai!**

**Capítulo II**

**¡¿Hay algo más que la mafia?! ¡Imposible!**

…_era como si estuviese hablando con cierto Daiyōkai pero sin las amenazas de muerte, miradas fulminantes o…_

* * *

Terror era todo lo que sentían los alumnos de Nami-chuu, no podían creer-se lo que sucedía ante sus ojos nada más empezar un nuevo día. Esto era una pesadilla, o al menos eso era lo que querían creer la mayoría—por no decir todos—los adolescentes.

Y es que todo este terror que sentían era simplemente porque el prefecto se había parado en la puerta de entrada de la escuela con dos filas de prefectos flanqueándole los lados y no dejando entrar a ningún alumno y/o profesor hasta haber sido chequeado por ellos—inspeccionado hasta con detector de metales—y dado el visto bueno para poder ingresar en Nami-chuu.

—Quién ha sido tan estúpido como para hacer que Hibari-san reaccionara de esta forma —susurro en un siseo un alumno de cabello castaño oscuro observando al prefecto revisar las maletas de los alumnos—. Seguro que ha sido por culpa de Dame-Tsuna.

Todos los presentes voltearon sus rostros con los ceños fruncidos y miradas fulminantes para observar a dicho alumno que se encogía detrás de sus dos mejores amigos, esperando que con la ayuda del Guardián de la Tormenta éstos dejasen de culparle por algo que, por primera vez desde que conoció a Reborn, no había hecho.

—Sí, Dame-Tsuna, ¿se puede saber que has hecho esta vez? —preguntó enojado otro alumno.

—Sí, Mochida-sempai tiene toda la razón, seguro que ha sido todo culpa tuya.

—Disculpad —interrumpió una tercera voz haciendo que todos los rostros enojados se voltearan hacia ella—, pero no ha sido culpa de Sawada-kun, más bien ha sido culpa mía —todos observaron a la nueva alumna que ingresó hacía unas semanas a Nami-chu.

«O más bien de Shippo y Kirara», terminó mentalmente.

—¿Culpa suya, Higurashi-san? —preguntó sorprendido Mochida, haciendo que todos abrieran los ojos con sorpresa porque la nueva había ofendido a tal grado al prefecto.

—Sí, sin querer traje algo que no debía y Hibari-san se enojó conmigo —relató resumidamente.

—Siguiente —sonó la mortal voz del Guardián de la Nube cortando el hilo de la conversación y dejando a algunos alumnos con querer saber que podría haber sucedido.

Kagome era la siguiente en ser chequeada, para gran satisfacción del prefecto, ya que finalmente podría medio cobrarse su humillación del día anterior.

La adolescente rodó los ojos al notar la satisfacción en los ilegibles ojos de Hibari—haber andado durante dos años con un hanyō malhumorado y un yōkai con problemas emocionales le era bastante sencillo leer su ilegible expresión—, aunque interiormente tenía problemas con retener su risa al haberse imaginado al Prefecto como un niño pequeño que terminaba de recibir su regalo de Navidad, o cuando Shippo era recompensado con sus afamados dulces.

Sí, sin duda el Prefecto era como un niño pequeño en el cuerpo de un adolescente pero eso no lo diría ni aunque la amenazasen de muerte.

—Puedes pasar —dijo con un tono de fastidio al no haber encontrado nada.

«Ahora es como si el regalo no fuese lo que esperaba», sonrió interiormente entrando en la escuela y despidiéndose de los alumnos que conoció el día anterior con la mano.

Tsuna le devolvió el saludo igual que Yamamoto, y Hayato sólo chasqueó la lengua en disgusto esperando a que su turno finalmente llegara para así poder darles un escarmiento a los infelices que habían culpado a su Décimo por algo que había hecho otra infeliz.

…

Aburrirse era decir poco para Shippo—quien estaba en su forma humana—después de la "acción" que tuvo el día anterior, éste le resultaba un día de lo más normal. Y es que no lograba concentrarse en sus estudios—su Okaa-chan finalmente había hecho un horario para que él estudiase no sólo todo lo que un buen yōkai debe saber, sino también en materias que ella misma estudiaba.

Mirando fijamente el libro de matemáticas empezaba a entender a su Okaa-chan, estas cosas eran sumamente difíciles y aborrecibles, y más aún para alguien que no estaba concentrado en lo que debía hacer.

Con un suspiro Shippo observó a Kirara y Buyo tumbados en la cama de su mamá, tomando una siesta con los rayos del sol tocándoles y calentándoles.

«Que vida más buena tienen estos dos», suspiro mentalmente intentando descifrar una ecuación logarítmica—gracias a su Obaa-chan había alcanzado rápidamente a su Okaa-chan—pero sin obtener resultados satisfactorios.

—Veo que Dame-Tsuna tampoco es el único que aborrece las matemáticas —dijo una voz sobresaltando al pequeño kitsune—. ¡Ciaossu! —saludó Reborn observando como los ojos del pequeño se abrían por la sorpresa y… ¿incredulidad?

—¿Usted es…?

—Soy Reborn, ¿tan fácil te has olvidado de mí? —preguntó indignado de que no hubiera causado una gran impresión en el niño, como debía de haber sido.

—Lo siento, no suelo recordar a aquellos que sólo veo una vez en la vida —se disculpó Shippo, aún anonado por no haber sentido al pequeño "asesino a sueldo" como se hacía llamar.

El silencio inundó la habitación, los dos estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos. Reborn observaba su entorno calculando como hacer para que el pequeño delante de él aceptara estar en la Décima Generación como un subordinado de Chrome—y si diese la oportunidad, de Mukuro—mientras que Shippo observaba a Kirara de reojo para que ésta y Buyo se fuesen hacia el salón por si su abuela y bisabuelo necesitasen protección.

—¿Necesita algo? —preguntó Shippo hastiado del silencio y de que el tutor en casa inspeccionase la habitación de su Okaa-chan.

—¿A tú madre le gusta el tiro con arco? —preguntó Reborn ignorando la pregunta del menor al ver un arco largo con un carcaj lleno de flechas.

—Sí, ¿necesita algo? —volvió a preguntar.

—Pero no asiste al club de tiro con arco que hay en Nami-chuu —Reborn volvió a ignorar la pregunta del cachorro de kitsune.

—No tiene tiempo, el abuelo se encuentra cada día peor y la abuela no puede atender el santuario y a su padre al mismo tiempo, por eso Okaa-chan nada más venir de la escuela se encarga de los deberes del santuario. ¿Necesita algo? —respondió y preguntó nuevamente.

—Ya veo… ¿y le da tiempo para la tarea escolar?

Reborn se acomodó en la cama de la adolescente mientras seguía observando la habitación, no parecía la típica habitación que tendría una adolescente, sino más bien la habitación que tendría un niño de…

—Por supuesto que sí, el tío Souta y yo también ayudamos…

—¿Ésta no es la habitación de tú madre? —preguntó cortando la anterior respuesta.

Shippo bufó molesto, esta actitud empezaba a molestarle de sobremanera, era como si estuviese hablando con cierto Daiyōkai pero sin las amenazas de muerte, miradas fulminantes o miradas de "Sólo habla cuando te de permiso" o "Como abras la boca eso será lo último que hagas" o "Yo soy mejor que tú por eso no eres digno de que te dirija mí palabra" y un sinfín de egocentrismo. Sólo que con la pequeña diferencia de que Lord Sesshomaru daba miedo y este pequeño no lo daba en absoluto, es más, seguro que él le podía.

—Okaa-chan cambió muchas cosas de su habitación para que yo tuviera mí espacio.

Reborn tarareó en respuesta un escueto "Hm" mientras seguía inspeccionando el lugar. La habitación estaba llena de juguetes esparcidos por el suelo, seguramente cortesía del niño, los muebles parecían estar ordenados—al menos por fuera—, la cama sólo se veía algo deshecha por haber estado los dos gatos encima de ésta, y las paredes pintadas con un azul noche. En si era una habitación de lo más normal, nada llamativo, sólo…

…unas fotografías tumbadas. Como si lo enmarcado allí no sé quisiese recordar pero tampoco olvidar, y lo mejor que se había hecho para no desecharlas era volcarlas para que la imagen no la viese nadie.

—¿Necesita algo? Tengo deberes que hacer y a Okaa-chan no va a gustarle si cuando llega no los he terminado.

Reborn sonrió, ya empezaba a ser hora que le dijese al niño a qué había venido.

—Quiero que te unas a la _Famiglia Vongola_.

Shippo le miró confuso, no sabía que era esa Familia Almeja pero estaba seguro que él no iría a ningún lugar que lo hiciese separar de su adorada mamá. Por eso, su respuesta estaba bien clara—: No voy a hacerlo.

…

Tsuna no lo entendía, su tutor en casa estaba siendo más cínico que de costumbre y eso ya era decir mucho. Él había vuelto a casa, después de un largo día escolar, feliz de saber que Reborn no le había atormentado como solía hacer durante las clases, pero nada más llegar a casa se había encontrado con el Asesino a Sueldo enojado y descargando todo su malhumor sobre Lambo, para luego ser él el objetivo de sus balas y cinismo mientras alegaba estar enseñándole como ser un buen mafioso.

Sin duda, algo le había sucedido a su tutor y ese algo no era para nada bueno.

—¿R-Reborn? —preguntó intentando llamarle la atención, una vez obtenida continuó—: ¿Qu-Qué ha su-sucedido? —tanteó la pregunta escondiendo su rostro por si una tanda de balas se dirigía a él.

—Nada —fue la cortante respuesta del Tutor en Casa ignorando que su alumno estuviese cubriéndose por si se decidía a dispararle nuevamente.

—E-Entonces por qué es-estas tan eno-enojado.

Reborn suspiró, preguntándose si alguna vez su Dame-Estudiante aprendería a captar las indirectas…

«No, claro que no aprenderá nunca», suspiró internamente mientras observaba el atardecer con el ceño fruncido.

—No es nada.

—P-Per…

—Tsuna, no es nada.

Dicho eso, el Asesino a Sueldo salió de la habitación pasando a una Bianchi sorprendida para ir a desahogar un poco de estrés por la negativa que el niño le había dado. Y es que ni con amenazas había logrado convencerle, es más, parecía que no le temiese y eso le había sentado como una patada en su orgullo. Ese niño le había mirado como si fuese superior a él y le había dicho que ya se lo pensaría, que debía consultarlo con su madre. Cada día odiaba más la maldita maldición.

Con un suspiro miró a su alrededor observando que se había alejado bastante de Namimori y había llegado al santuario en el que aquel niño vivía, fue entonces que lo notó, una especie de paz envolvía el santuario desde el primer escalón hasta donde terminaban los terrenos de éste.

—Increíble —murmuró sorprendido.

Nunca en su vida había sentido un lugar tan pacífico, tan… puro… sí, puro era la palabra. Este santuario presentaba una pureza que ningún otro lugar no tenía, era algo… sorprendente, por falta de una palabra que lo describiera mejor.

—¿Necesita algo, Reborn-san? —preguntó una voz sorprendiéndole.

Sin haberlo notado había subido las escaleras del santuario y la chica que Hibari quería escarmentar estaba observándole con curiosidad, ya que no eran horas para visitar un santuario.

—Sólo paseaba —contestó fijando su mirada en el enorme árbol que esta misma mañana había ignorado—. Es un árbol impresionante —murmuró inconscientemente.

—Sí, el Goshinboku suele dar esa impresión a todos los visitantes.

Y no podía negarlo, ese árbol parecía que tuviese mente propia, daba la impresión que el árbol estuviese inspeccionando su alma para saber si era digno de entrar o no en su santuario… como si… como si protegiese a la familia que vivía en él.

—Shippo me ha dicho que usted quiere que se una a algo nombrado _Famiglia Vongola_, ¿es eso cierto?

Sus ojos obsidiana se abrieron minuciosamente e instintivamente agarró a León haciendo que éste se convirtiera en un revolver y la apuntase en la cabeza, cosa que sólo ocasionó que ella sonriera.

—Me lo tomaré como un sí, y que es algo peligroso —sentenció la adolescente—. No estoy en contra de que se una pero tampoco estoy a favor, es su vida y puede hacer con ella lo que quiera. Pero, si decidiese unirse me gustaría tener alguna tipo de contacto con él para saber que se encuentra bien.

Los ojos de Reborn se abrieron en sorpresa sin saber que decir o hacer, estaba petrificado, nunca antes se habría imaginado que una madre diese el consentimiento para que su hijo se uniera a la mafia.

—Sólo un pequeño consejo, Reborn-san —dijo Kagome empezando su recorrido hacia dentro de su casa—. Los bajos fondos no siempre son como se ven, hay mucho más que el ojo humano deja de ver. Buenas noches.

—_|—_

Desde la charla que había tenido con la adolescente Reborn observaba minuciosamente cada gesto, palabra y/o acción que hiciesen ambos—Kagome y Shippo—sorprendiéndose de que los dos actuasen como si fueran adultos y no un niño y una adolescente.

Ella se tomaba muy seriamente el papel de cabeza de familia cuando su madre estaba en el hospital con su abuelo, y él había empezado con los estudios universitarios a la vez que ayudaba a su madre y tío a ocuparse del santuario y de los visitantes que, sorprendentemente, eran muchos.

Sin duda el niño era un genio para su corta edad, incluso le había superado a él. A él, que había sido el mejor de su generación, tanto en estudios como en el arte del asesinato. Pero el pequeño de cabello rojizo había empezado sus estudios universitarios a la corta edad de siete años, no… no cabía de asombro.

«Ojalá Dame-Tsuna se lo tomase tan en serio», suspiró mentalmente observando a la adolescente partir a su casa como cada día, sólo que esta vez ella se detuvo para observar a los miembros del club de tiro con arco. «Parece que dejarlo para cuidar de un niño no fue la mejor decisión».

Vio como ella aconsejaba a un miembro del club, que se encontraba cerca, de cómo debía poner los brazos y cuan separadas debían estar sus piernas, para su sorpresa, la puntería de ese miembro había mejorado un poco por el pequeño consejo de la adolescente.

"—¡¿Lo ha visto, Higurashi-sempai?! —exclamó el miembro haciendo sonreír a Kagome por el entusiasmo que mostraba por haber dado en la diana, aunque no hubiese sido en el centro.

—Lo he visto, Haruka-kun".

Se escuchó por el monitor mientras Reborn observaba a su Dame-Estudiante huir de unos matones que se habían aprovechado que ni Gokudera ni Yamamoto estaban con él.

Con un suspiro, Reborn negó con la cabeza. Seguía sin entender porque Tsuna no se defendía, y no es que no supiese defenderse, él había avanzado mucho en estos días pero se negaba a usarlo contra los alumnos de la escuela, ya que, según Tsuna, no querían matarle.

—Menuda estupidez —murmuró hastiado el Asesino a Sueldo observando que Tsuna se chocaba contra Kagome haciendo que ambos cayesen al suelo, pero siendo ella quien recibiese el doloroso golpe—. ¿Acaba de proteger a Tsuna? —preguntó sorprendido al haberla visto girar para que su Dame-Estudiante no se hiciese daño.

"—Vaya, vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí? —se carcajeó el matón observando a la pareja intentando levantarse, pero por la torpeza y timidez de Tsuna no lograban mucho.

—¡L-L-L-Lo si-si-siento! —exclamó levantando finalmente y inclinándose repetidamente a Kagome.

—Ningún problema, Sawada-kun. Aunque parece que está en problemas —señaló Kagome a ver al típico matón de escuela, uniforme desgarbado, cabello decolorado y algún que otro corte en su rostro mostrando las múltiples peleas en las que se había metido.

Tsuna recordó de inmediato que estaba siendo perseguido y con un indigno chillido se escondió detrás de Kagome haciendo reír a carcajadas al matón y sorprendiendo a la adolescente".

«Inútil», pensó Reborn con indignación.

"—¿Escondiéndote detrás de una niña, Dame-Tsuna? —preguntó en tono burlón el matón, haciendo, sin darse cuenta, que la "niña" frunciera el ceño.

—¿Sucede algo con eso? —preguntó Kagome cruzándose de brazos—. Cada uno es libre de esconderse detrás de quien quiera.

El matón la miró con una sonrisa de superioridad e imitándola le dijo—: Cierto, pero es muy patético esconderse detrás de una niña.

Tsuna al observar que, ciertamente, era bastante patético lo que había hecho, decidió salir de su protección y encarar al matón. «M-Me quiere a mí, será me-mejor que huya an-antes de que ella salga herida por mí culpa», pensó el Décimo observando, disimuladamente, las posibles salidas que podría tener.

—¿Pensando en huir, Dame-Tsuna?

El Décimo se encogió al escuchar el tono de burla del matón y sin querer dejó escapar un indigno chillido que hizo reír a carcajadas a su perseguidor.

«Siempre igual», pensó indignada la sacerdotisa «Siempre se olvidan de mí porque no parezco un reto». Enojada por el simple hecho, Kagome resopló y frunció el ceño al sentirse olvidada. No podía creerlo, en el Sengoku Jidadi siempre era el centro de atención—en las peleas—y nunca la habían ignorado hasta tal punto. «Claro está, la Shikon tenía mucho que ver en eso», pero ese no era el punto.

Era indignante que en frente de una discusión fuese olvidada como si no estuviese allí, y eso era algo que no soportaba. En las peleas siempre había estado en medio—fuese o no fuese de utilidad—y siempre habían contado con ella, y ahora mismo, al que se suponía que estaba "protegiendo", ¡estaba buscando una forma de huir, porque pensaba que podría recibir daño alguno! «Si supiese la de demonios a los que me enfrentado», bufó profundizando el ceño.

Cualquier chica estaría encantada que un chico le tuviera consideración en una pelea, pero ella no era cualquier chica. Ella era la Ex Guardiana de la Shikon no Tama, estaba acostumbrada a meterse en peleas y una vida normal no era precisamente lo que buscaba, un marido normal era aburrido, un trabajo normal era monótono. ¡Ella quería acción!...

…y no era la única. Shippo también la quería, por dios es un yōkai kitsune y como cualquiera de su especie, esto era aburrido y ella le entendía. No por nada eran madre e hijo, aunque no fuese por sangre.

Estaba decidido, ella iba a terminar con las patéticas burlas del matón hacia al chico que le había gustado.

—Hey, es posible que parezca patético esconderse detrás de una niña —Kagome miró al matón con la altanería que había aprendido de cierto hanyō—, ¿pero no es más patético meterse con alguien que no sabe defenderse?

—¿Y tú si sabes defenderte? —preguntó olvidando su objetivo principal—. Porque no parece que sepas hacerlo.

Tsuna sólo observaba el intercambio de palabras con un leve miedo a lo que pudiese sucederle a su nueva "amiga", ya que aún no sabía si podía llamarla así, por culpa de haberse topado con ella".

Con un suspiro, Reborn apagó las pantallas que mostraban toda la escuela y salió de su escondite para poder ver lo sucedido en persona.

…

Había tardado un poco más de lo esperado en llegar y por eso no sabía que había sucedido pero una cosa estaba clara, no sólo el chico tenía aptitudes para estar dentro de Vongola, ella también las tenía. No todos los días te encuentras con una adolescente capaz de tumbar a alguien que le saca dos cabezas. Pero el más afectado o impactado—depende de los ojos que le observen—era Tsuna.

—Interesante —dijo Reborn sobresaltando a su Dame-Estudiante—. Parece ser que tú hijo no es el único que quiero y se repiense mí oferta.

—¡Qué oferta, Reborn! —exclamó Tsuna despertando de su ensimismamiento e imaginándose la respuesta.

Reborn decidió que responder a esa pregunta no era para nada productivo y le ignoró, posando sus orbes obsidiana en las azul cobalto de ella, que le observaba con leve asombro.

—Mí respuesta y la de mí hijo se le darán una vez se nos explique mejor que estamos aceptando —sentenció la miko despejando la incredulidad que se había posado en ella al saber que también querría que ella entrase en esa Familia Vongola.

—Después de la escuela iré a tú casa.

—¡HIIII! ¡REBORN! —protestó indignado el Décimo Vongola al ser ignorado—. ¡No puedes estar pensando seriamente en esto!

—Nunca hablo por hablar, Dame-Tsuna. Eso ya deberías saberlo.

—Pe-Pero…

—Silencio. Mañana vas a reunir a todos los Guardianes en casa para que conozcan a los dos nuevos integrantes.

—Eso será si aceptamos —le recordó la Ex Guardiana de la Shikon no Tama.

Lo único que hizo Reborn fue sonreír con suficiencia y desaparecer por uno de sus muchos escondites que tenía en la escuela.

—Y-Y yo qué hago…

—Ven a mí casa —propuso Kagome, al ver el rostro confuso de su Kōhai se explicó—: se supone que tú eres el líder de esto, ¿no?

Tsuna asintió vacilante.

—Pues con más razón has de estar presente. Todo líder a de ser consciente de lo que sucede en su manada…

«Ups, se me escapó», pensó la ojiazul con nerviosismo.

—¿M-Manada? —preguntó el Décimo confuso.

Soltando una risa nerviosa, Kagome se despidió con un "Nos vemos" y se fue corriendo al santuario para que su madre supiese que tendrían visita y Shippo se pusiese en su ilusión de humano.

…

Era la primera vez que había estado en la habitación de una niña y estaba nervioso, muy pero que muy nervioso. No sabía como actuar, y que Reborn estuviese sentado en la cama de su Sempai como si fuera suya hacia que su nerviosismo creciese por si ella se enojaba con él por dejar que su Tutor en Casa se tomase tantas libertades. Aunque lo peor no era eso, lo peor era que el niño de cabellera rojiza y la gata de pelaje de un marrón claro casi rozando el amarillo no dejaban de observarles como si fueran enemigos y al mínimo gesto sospechoso saltarían sobre ellos.

«¡Quiero irme de aquí!», Tsuna lloró mentalmente poniéndose cada vez más nervioso.

—Siento haberos hecho esperar —sonó la voz de su anfitriona, quien llevaba unos refrescos y dulces.

—¡Pastel! —exclamó Shippo cogiendo su porción junto al refresco y sentándose en la silla, esperando a que su Okaa-chan se sentara para ponerse en su regazo.

Una vez que todos tuvieron su pequeño aperitivo para pasar la tarde y Kagome se había sentado en el suelo junto a Tsuna y Reborn se había acomodado más cerca de ellos pero sentado en la cama, Shippo se sentó con rapidez en el regazo de su mamá y Kirara proclamó el hombro de la miko como suyo, la conversación empezó.

…

La explicación había ido mejor de lo pensado, Reborn se había enfocado más en las partes donde Kagome y Shippo iban a especializarse pero sin dejar de explicar la historia de Vongola, es decir, el por qué y el cómo Primo Vongola creo dicha organización criminal.

«Porque, por muchas buenas palabras que se usen para describir a Vongola, eso es lo que es», suspiró Tsuna internamente.

Y lo peor de esto era que su Sempai y el niño parecían estar pensándoselo.

—Y bien —dijo Reborn al terminar el mismo relato que le dio a Tsuna en su momento.

—Parece interesante —dijo Kagome después de un largo silencio.

«¿¡Interesante!?», exclamó Tsuna mentalmente. «¿¡Dónde ve lo interesante!? ¡Si parece que el único que tiene algo de sentido de la auto preservación soy yo!».

—¿Tú que dices, Shippo?

—¿Habrá acción? —preguntó el cachorro de kitsune entusiasmado con la idea de que hubiese.

—Mucha —respondió Reborn con una sonrisa de victoria en su rostro.

Eso era lo único que les interesaba a los dos. Querían terminar con ésta vida de monotonía que habían empezado después de que se cerrase el pozo. El tener que controlar tanta adrenalina en sus cuerpos no era bueno para ninguno de los dos.

—Está bien, aceptamos —sentenció Kagome ganándose un grito eufórico por parte de su hijo y otro de incredulidad por parte de Tsuna.

—Perfecto —dijo Reborn ocultando los ojos bajo su fedora—. Ahora viene la parte donde explicáis el por qué él puede hacer ilusiones y cómo.

—¿Eh? Pero si ya nos lo explicaron, ¿no lo recuerdas, Rebo-? ¡Och! —Reborn silenció a su Dame-Estudiante con un golpe de martillo verde.

—Cállate. Eso no era del todo cierto —dijo el Asesino a Sueldo sin apartar sus orbes de los dos nuevos integrantes.

El siseo de Kirara no se hizo de esperar cuando sintió a su nueva dueña y compañero de juegos y/o travesuras tensos ante lo dicho por el bebé con un aura extraña.

—Está bien, Kirara —aseguró la pelinegra a la nekomatta—. Tal y como ha dicho Sawada-kun, ya se lo explicamos. No creo que necesite la misma explicación sea repetida, ¿cierto?

Shippo felicitaba a su Okaa-chan por haber sabido mantener la calma y no haber estallado como habría hecho si otro hubiese cuestionado sus palabras—las lecciones de Kaede-obasan y Miroku sobre siempre estar en calma, daba igual la situación, estaban dando sus frutos. No es que dudara del autocontrol de su adorada mamá—¡Eso nunca! Su Okaa-chan era buena en todo lo que se propusiese, sólo que su temperamento suele ser el vencedor en estos casos—pero el leve tic en la ceja de su mamá le había hecho pensar en alguna increíble y creíble mentira.

—No estoy pidiéndote que la repitas —aseguró Reborn después de haber maniatado a su Dame-Alumno, quien iba a protestar por dudar de la palabra de la chica—. Simplemente no creí la explicación que distéis. Una buena actuación para el ojo no entrenado pero no para el mío.

A estas alturas de la conversación Kirara y Shippo se levantaron de sus cómodos asientos y observaban al adulto en cuerpo de bebé como si fuese un enemigo.

—Tranquilizaos —dijo Kagome agarrando al pequeño kitsune de la cintura y sentándolo en su regazo mientras la gata se subía en su hombro y volvía a acomodarse—. Supongo que si ellos nos han explicado su secreto, nosotros debemos hacer lo mismo, ¿no?

Shippo frunció el ceño y asintió no queriendo decepcionar a la poca fe que su adorada Okaa-chan estaba poniendo a esos dos intrusos en sus vidas, aunque hubieran aceptado la petición y esté eufórico por tener acción no quería decir que quisiera y le robasen la atención de su mamá, pero antes de que su Okaa-chan empezase a contarles la historia él puso su granito de arena advirtiéndoles—: Pero quedará entre nosotros —el pequeño kitsune señaló a los presentes en la habitación.

Reborn frunció el ceño pero por el momento aceptaría el requisito que pedían, más tarde, cuando hubiera mucha más confianza—que sabía que Tsuna se la ganaría en menos de dos días—ya expondría lo contado en esta habitación a lo demás Guardianes.

…

Su querida mamá no era tonta y cada minuto que transcurría lo estaba demostrando. Al principio había dudado que podrían decirles, ¿viajes a quinientos años al pasado?, ¿demonios con aires de grandeza intentando ser los "dueños del mundo"?, ¿joyas sagradas con el poder de conceder deseos? Sin duda todo sonaba a algo dicho por un loco, nadie se lo creería, ni siquiera un niño de cinco años con la profesión de asesino a sueldo—cosa que ya suena a locos.

Pero su adorada Okaa-chan ha sabido manejar la situación para que ésta les sonriese a ellos. Todo lo que ha hecho ha hecho a sido decirles una verdad a medias y ellos ya están satisfechos sin saber que no es la verdadera explicación que querían—al menos el pequeño asesino a sueldo lo esté, el otro parece que vaya a desmayarse en cualquier momento.

—Un demonio zorro y un demonio gato —repitió Reborn pensativo.

—Nekomatta —corrigió Kagome.

—Cuál es la diferencia —cuestionó el Tutor en Casa.

—La diferencia es que un nekomatta es un gato que cuando llega a los cincuenta años de vida se les divide lentamente la cola en dos desarrollando habilidades sobrenaturales. Hay otras variancias a la hora de que un gato llegue a ser un nekomatta pero todas, incluida ésta, son del folklore japonés. Si quiere saber más tendría que informarse por su cuenta, ya que no estoy dando una clase de folklore, ¿cierto?

Reborn asintió frunciendo el ceño, «Más tarde puedo pedirle más información, parece que sabe más que Gokudera sobre las creencias japonesas».

—¡Pe-Pero si sólo ti-tiene una cola y él es completamente humano! —exclamó Tsuna cuando salió de su estupor.

—Una ilusión —concluyó Reborn suspirando ante la estupidez momentánea del Décimo Vongola.

«Tendré que agudizarle más el ingenio», pensó el Asesino a Sueldo observando como Tsuna abría y cerraba la boca como si fuera un pez. «También tendré que mejorar su imagen, qué clase de idiota hace una mala impresión ante sus dos nuevos subordinados… ah, cierto, Dame-Tsuna», Reborn negó con la cabeza viendo como el pelaje marrón-amarillento de la gata pasaba a un amarillo claro con manchas negras y le salían dos colas mientras que al niño le aparecía una cola castaña-rojiza, las piernas se le convertían en las patas traseras de algún animal—supuso que en las de un zorro, ya que es un demonio zorro—, las orejas y manos anteriormente normales ahora eran puntiagudas y afiladas garras.

El Décimo no pudo con tanto en un día y, patéticamente, se desmayó.

Shippo observó al caído Tsuna con divertida maldad, volteando la cabeza para ver a su Okaa-chan y poniendo su mejor rostro de pura bondad, dijo—: Okaa-chan, ¿por qué no llevas a Reborn-san al salón y terminas de explicarle lo que quiera saber mientras Kirara y yo ponemos cómodo a nuestro otro invitado? —sonrió señalando al Décimo.

Kagome iba a protestar ya conociendo la mirada en el rostro de su hijo—la última vez que puso ese rostro Inuyasha terminó con sus lindas orejas de perro teñidas de rosa y todo gracias a un marcador que le había regalado a Shippo, tardó dos semanas en poder volver a ver el hermoso color plateado de sus orejas—pero Reborn la detuvo señalando la puerta, indicándole que saliese como había pedido el pequeño kitsune.

La Ex Guardiana de la Shikon suspiró en derrota y dijo—: No seas muy cruel, cariño.

—No te preocupes, Okaa-chan. Obaa-chan ha escondido cualquier cosa que se pueda usar para teñir.

«Pero se olvidó de unos botes llenos de tinte que había en la casa del pozo, me pregunto que tal le sentará el color verde brillante», Shippo sonrió traviesamente observando el cabello castaño del Décimo. «Perfecto. Le sentará perfecto».

* * *

**N/A: **Sé que dije que lo actualizaría después de KHR: VoS pero estoy atascada en ese fic, tengo el principio del capítulo pero me falta el final. No sé como terminarlo y con los estudios no tengo mucho tiempo para ponerme a ello, las razones por las que he tardado en actualizar están en el fic ¿El problema? Es mayor que yo, así que si queréis saberlas id a notas finales de ese fic~

Los reviews serán contestados en otro momento ahora tengo algo de prisa~

Nos leemos.


End file.
